


Where Fate Leads

by UnfilledTruth



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfilledTruth/pseuds/UnfilledTruth
Summary: Contrary to everyone's belief Marinette isn’t the naive goody two shoes everyone thinks she is. For Marinette it had always been about survival. She saw and examined how people act around in her life and developed the best personality possible. Marinette was intelligent and always incredibly overprepared. She had always known that the people she had surrounded herself were flakey and hardly ever there for her, so when lila showed up and threatened her she had everything prepared ahead of time. She no longer had to pretend to “like” Adrien, who she knew never had a backbone to ever have anyone's back. She no longer had to put time and effort to help her so-called friends. With all this free time taking down Hawkmoth was a breeze. Especially when she opted to keep Chat Noir out of her plan considering she had always known he was Adrian Agreste under the mask, and she was positive he wouldn’t take well to bringing his father to justice.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Where Fate Leads

Contrary to everyone's belief Marinette isn’t the naïve goody two shoes everyone thinks she is. For Marinette it had always been about survival. She saw and examined how people act around in her life and developed the best personality possible. Marinette was intelligent and always incredibly overprepared. She had always known that the people she had surrounded herself were flakey and hardly ever there for her, so when Lila showed up and threatened her she had everything prepared ahead of time. She no longer had to pretend to “like” Adrien, who she knew never had a backbone to ever have anyone's back. She no longer had to put time and effort to help her so-called friends. With all this free time taking down Hawkmoth was a breeze. Especially when she opted to keep Chat Noir out of her plan considering she had always known he was Adrian Agreste under the mask, and she was positive he wouldn’t take well to bringing his father to justice.

Sneaking into the Agreste Mansion after weeks of ~~stalking~~ examining their schedule she was finally able to determine a plan for when everyone would actually be asleep instead of some overnight scheming. She wasn’t exactly complaining, watching Gabriel Agreste parade around as Hawkmoth while giving ‘evil’ speeches in the middle of the night was highly entertaining. It’s a good thing he wasn’t the smartest tool in the shed and never really planned out any of his attacks or else Hawkmoth would have been a real world ending problem.

Where were we? Ah right……..sneaking into the Agreste Mansion.

So as I was saying Marinette snuck in as the whole mansion was in deep slumber. Traveling around as a ninja in complete stealth. First she removed Adrian’s ring just in case he decided to wake up and aide his father. She then removed Natalie’s peacock Miraculous and made her way towards the big boss. Finally she had the butterfly Miraculous, it had all been too easy, but just to make sure nothing like this would happen again she cursed the family. They would never again be able to hold a Miraculous again, they will never be worthy of it. Gabriel was cursed to confess along with Natalie and Adrien had to face the backlash of all that was to come.

But, Marinette wasn’t heartless. You see Emilie wasn’t dead, she was in a magical coma caused by overusing the broken peacock Miraculous. Now that Marinette was the guardian waking her up was a simple matter, something Gabriel should have considered when hatching out his scheming. Emilie awoke and when Marinette told her what her family had done she couldn’t believe that this was what they had succumbed to. Taking Adrien along with her she left France to raise Adrian along Felix with her sister in hopes that he would learn to be better. But no, he didn’t escape unscathed Emilie made sure that he would no longer have the luxuries he had before and anything he wanted he would now have to work for. That along with now going to a boarding school so that he would be punished for what he did.

It was too bad Marinette wouldn’t be around to see how everything unraveled. You see now with everything done Marinette no longer had to stick around. She no longer had to put up with the toxic environment that once surrounded her. Her parents never really cared for her and when Lila came around they sought to punish her instead of listening to her side of the story. And like stated before Marinette didn’t have any friends she had bullied who put up a front of doing the right thing just because they took Lila’s lie to face value.

So she left. She took her things and opened a random portal. With no certain destination, but knowing she had better opportunities going forward. It would take a while before anybody noticed she was even gone and by then they wouldn’t be able to do anything since she had after all gotten herself legally emancipated. Only telling uncle Jagged and Penny where she was after she had gotten herself settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be my first Damianette Fanfic, but I'm putting lots of effort into this one. It's my take on this and some of the characters will behave different then they usually act, but I hope you come to like it. Next Chapter should be up in about a week depends on how much classwork I get.


End file.
